A Chosen Hero
by Shadowteej
Summary: A non-canon Legend of Zelda based story told in second person.
1. Chapter 1

"_TWANG!" _the bowstring snapped back into place, hurling an arrow far into the sky.

"Nice one Link!" A boy with brown hair shouts. You ignore him. You gaze at the arrow soaring through the air. And then you see it strike the kargaroc in its eye.

"Yes!" with a shout of success, you shake your fist in the air and guide your horse, Epona, over to where the bird landed. A still, feathery, corpse lay sprawled out on the ground, its blue tongue sticking out.

"Great job," the brown hair boy says, once again commenting on your fine shot. The boy walks over to you with his dyed, woolen clothes and gives you a high five. "Now lets bring this thing back home." You nod and drag the dead bird over your back, ripping your arrow from its eye.

"Come on, lets bring this thing home." You whisper to Epona as you put the avian on your steed. In moments, you and the boy are riding your horses back through Hyrule field, back home. For a long while, all you hear is the clumping of your horses' hooves on the ground and the wind blowing through the slopes of Hyrule field. But then…

"_DIE!_" Lightning strike. It's raining all of a sudden. No, pouring. The once bright sky is now dark, albeit somewhat illuminated by lightning strikes. It's madness. Epona screams and gallops away. Your hand is glowing. Why is your hand glowing? No time to think about that, the boy and his horse are blown away in a violent barrel roll.

"LIIINK!" he's gone. Lightning strike. Your hand is glowing. It's a triangle. There is a glowing triangle on your hand.

"_DIE!" _Lightning strike! It lands right where you used to be, scorching the ground.

"_DIE!" _Lightning strike…Darkness


	2. The Hero

CHAPTER 2- The Hero

"Hey, you're awake!" says a person looking down at you from behind a facemask. You want to say that you already knew that, but more or less, you didn't. You had just awoken. You attempt to sit up, but your body is somewhat stiff, and it proves difficult. "Hey, don't waste all your energy!"

"I'm fine," you manage to say, and try to wave the woman (well, the person has a feminine voice) away. But then you see, on the back of your hand, a pale yellow triangle. The woman notices your staring at it and begins to speak.

"Yes, I noticed that on your hand. May I ask how it got there?"

With a sigh, you sit all the way up on the bed and explain last afternoon's happenings to the women draped in blue and grey cloths. After you recount the 'attack' she brushes blond hair out of her exposed eye and says: "So you must be the Hero."

What? "The hero?"

"Yes. That explains why you were attacked. You said that there was a vicious storm, which is why you were covered in burns…Vaati must have realized you were the Hero and tried to kill you before you could save any of the sages."

"I don't get it. Tell me the whole story." You say to the woman.

"well…." She begins "Long ago, there was an evil man from the desert named Ganondorf. He gained the power of the gods, and was nothing short of invincible. To gain utter and total control over the land, he gained all three pieces of the triforce. However, at this meeting, the holder of the triforce of courage had gathered the seven sages and sealed Ganondorf into another realm with the Master Sword. Now, a group of people with evil, twisted minds are trying to release Ganondorf by killing off the sages."

You think about this for a while, amazed. Not so long ago a simple archer living in Hyrule, now the designated hero of the world.

"So how am I supposed to save us?" you ask the woman.

"Rescue the sages who have already been captured. Kill the opposers."

And now you know what you must do. "I need a weapon."


	3. A mission

"Oh, right. Come with me." The woman walks away through the wooden cabin, and you stand up off the bed to follow her. That's when you realize your new clothes. You're wearing a dark green shirt that almost reaches your knees, a brown belt with a large, golden buckle, light green sleeves, white tights, rather large brown boots, and a pointy green hat.

"Oh, you noticed the clothes. Everything you had with you was pretty much destroyed when you got hit by that lightning bolt. Those were the only clothes I had with me." You eye them suspiciously. Why would she have something like _this _with her? Oh well, you follow her across the wooden floor to a coat of arms on the wall. It's a fancy metal shield with a red phoenix on a blue backdrop. Above the phoenix, the triforce is depicted. And behind it are two much simpler swords.

"These items were a present from King Daltus for my work with the Royal Family." She unhooks the shield from the wall, giving it to you. _Oof_. It's quite heavy. Or at least it is for a small person like you. It's made completely of metal. There are two loops on the back of the shield for your arm to slip in, but they are much too loose. When you look up, the woman is holding the two swords. She puts them down to tighten your shield. It fits perfectly now. You can slip it on and off, but it won't fall out by itself. You follow the woman outside, where she gives you a sword. But you're too busy to notice. Birdsong floats through the summer air, and frogs croak at a nearby pond. You step off the cabin's front porch, sword in hand, and crunch the green grass of the forest clearing under your boots.

"Go on, swing it around some," you nod and give your sword a swing. It cuts through the air with a _Woosh_! You do it over and over again, just for the fun of it. _Woosh! Woosh! Woosh! _Up, down, left, right. You're swinging it in circles, you're uppercutting and sidestabbing. You're so into it that sound escapes your lips. _Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ You're swinging it with such sheer force that when you make contact with a tree, the blade goes halfway through and you swear you heard your bones rattle with the impact. You strap your shield onto your back with a leather strap and tighten it so that when you slip your own sword behind it, it sticks to your back. Wait, is it your sword?

"That sword is the perfect size. It's meant for you." Yes, yes it is. "Now, come inside, you still need a few more things. Inside, she gives you a large leather pack, which you sling over your left shoulder (the shield is over your right one), the other sword which you slip into your belt, and some parting advise:

"Try to find the worlds of Light and Shadow. They contain the temples of Shadow and Light, which Rauru and Impa are stuck in. Good luck."


End file.
